


getting what she deserves

by brooklynapple



Series: Earning Her Collar [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Domme Hilda, F/F, Kink, Light BDSM, Sex but also Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Marianne, alternate universe - d/s verse, even good girls want it rough sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Hilda’s hands still in the midst of their braiding work. “Marianne.” Her voice is pitched low and eager and just a bit sharp. “Just when I think I have you figured out, you go and surprise me like this. Are you saying I’ve been too gentle with you? Because we could definitely fix that. But I want to make sure you want it. And how much you want.”Marianne’s hand goes to her collar. She thinks for a bit, and then starts speaking softly. “How do I put this? I’ve heard people say that you have a- a sadistic streak. I don’t know if I’d call it that, but I know there’s a side of you that leans that way. I’ve always known. I knew it when I took your collar. You don’t often show it with me, but…” She looks over her shoulder at Hilda. “Tonight I think I’d like to see it.”**The second in a series of prequel fics to theImperativeseries created bydustofwarfareand co-authored byohmyfae.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Earning Her Collar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720147
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82
Collections: DS-Verse FE3H Fics





	getting what she deserves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in and is inspired by the d/s-verse AU in the Imperative series created by dustofwarfare and her co-author ohmyfae, linked above in the summary.
> 
> Here’s the standard note/disclaimer they give regarding this AU: This fic and others in this 'verse are predicated on the idea there's a biological imperative to fulfill dominance/submission urges (including some sadism/masochism) and might trip some sensitivities because of it. It's not intended to be either dub-con or non-con, so it's not tagged that way, but if you're sensitive to the whole "biological need to submit/dominate" thing, keep this in mind.

Hilda leans back in her seat at the Garreg Mach dining hall with a smug, contented smile. Mealtimes at the monastery have gotten a lot more fun since she officially collared Marianne. For one thing, she never has to wait in line to get her own food and drink now that she has her beautiful, perfect, amazing submissive to proudly bring them to her. It also feels pretty fantastic to show Marianne off in public and rub it in everyone’s face that she has a pretty, obedient girl serving her and kneeling at her feet, and don’t they wish they had one too?

Even better is the fact that she gets to hand feed Marianne now, slipping the choicest morsels between her dainty lips and preening at the happy, adoring smile that Marianne gives her with each bite. And really, that’s the best part - as much as Hilda loves everyone’s envious stares and being served and getting to show off the best submissive ever, the look of pure joy and contentment on Marianne’s face as she kneels on her cushion next to Hilda and keeps touching her collar fills Hilda’s heart with an overwhelming sense of warmth and satisfaction.

Though reminding Claude that she has a submissive and he doesn’t is pretty nice too.

Hilda has just finished feeding Marianne a spoonful of her favorite peach sorbet when they’re both startled by an enormous crash at the next table over. 

“Annette Fantine Dominic. What have I told you about being more careful?” 

The gentle yet stern voice of Mercedes von Martritz carries across the dining hall from where she sits a few tables away. Annette stands crestfallen before her, having just dropped the enormous tray of food she was carrying.

Mercedes and Annette are relatively recent arrivals at Garreg Mach, having sought refuge at the monastery after fleeing from Faergus along with Sylvain. They brought with them little more than the clothes on their backs and horrified tales of how King Dimitri had gone utterly mad in his thirst for revenge. Claude welcomed them with sadness and sympathy, and in the few weeks that they’ve been at the monastery they’ve slowly settled into a somewhat subdued routine helping the war effort.

War has certainly changed Mercedes and Annette, giving them both a wistful, world-weary look that Hilda doesn’t recall them having back in their student days. The other thing she knows Annette didn’t have back then is the collar that’s now around her neck, clearly put there by Mercedes. 

Currently, Annette is squirming under Mercedes’ disapproval, eyes downcast and hands behind her back as she blurts out the answer to her dominant’s question.

“You told me that I shouldn’t skip and sing while carrying heavy things, because it often leads to accidents.”

“And did you listen to me as you were carrying that tray over?” Mercedes sounds like a schoolteacher bringing an unruly class to order when she uses her dominant voice, which Hilda finds surprisingly effective.

“No, I didn’t. I’m sorry, I was just so happy to be bringing you so much delicious food, and then I thought of a song about it, and then my feet just started moving and I-”

“Annette.” Mercedes cuts her off, not unkindly. “You know I love your happy songs, but there’s a time and a place for them, and when you get too caught up, things like this happen. If this had been the first time, maybe I could let it slide, but no. I’m afraid you’ll have to be punished.” She looks sternly at Annette with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Oh, I- I suppose I will.” Hilda could swear she sees an answering glint in Annette’s eyes, downcast though they are. “What will my punishment be?”

“To start with, you’re going to clean all of this up, on your knees. Is that clear?”

“Yes, mistress. I’m sorry, mistress.”

“After that, since you’ve made a scene and embarrassed me in front of the whole dining hall, I think the whole dining hall should see your punishment. I don’t have my paddle with me, so that will have to wait until we’re back in our room, but you’re going to get ten strokes with my hand here where everyone can see, and you’re going to count each one of them for me while you think about what you did.”

“Yes, mistress!” There is no mistaking the glee on Annette’s face as she hastens off to fetch the cleaning supplies.

“Annette always was a bit clumsy,” Hilda murmured quietly, “but it looks like she and Mercedes have found a way to work with that. I have to admit, it’s pretty hot.” She glances down at Marianne, who has a thoughtful look on her face.

Annette cleans up the mess quickly, and returns to kneel contritely at Mercedes’ feet. 

“I’m ready for my punishment now, mistress.” 

It’s not lost on Hilda or anyone else paying attention that Annette is quite eager for her punishment, practically squirming on her knees and fighting to keep a smile off of her face. Hilda strokes Marianne’s hair and keeps her eyes glued on the scene unfolding before her.

“Very well. I want you to think about what you did while you count the strokes for me, okay Annette? This is for your own good. Now come up here and bend over my knee.” 

Mercedes is clearly enjoying herself just as much as Annette, relishing this opportunity to display her dominance in front of an audience.

Annette is wearing a skimpy, low-cut dress with a short layered skirt, almost like a maid’s outfit, Hilda notes with amusement. Mercedes bends Annette over her lap, hikes up her skirt, and pulls down her panties, exposing her delicate, shapely rear to the chilly air and the entire dining hall. 

Mercedes rubs it gently with one hand and asks, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, mistress.” Annette replies and takes a deep breath in anticipation.

Mercedes draws her hand back and then brings it down quickly. Conversation in the dining hall dies as the sharp smack echoes throughout the large room.

“One,” Annette counts, letting out her breath in a gasp.

Mercedes doesn’t give her much time to think or recover before she continues.

“Two!”

“Three!”

“F-four!”

By now the only sounds in the dining hall are the slap of Mercedes’ hand against Annette’s ass and the little whimpers and panting gasps coming from Annette in between her dutiful counting. 

“Five!”

“Wow that’s hot.” Hilda murmurs. She feels Marianne shift under her hand and looks down at her. Marianne is watching with rapt attention, leaning a bit forward with her lips slightly parted. Hilda can see Marianne’s nipples standing out through the thin fabric of her dress.

“Six!”

“Goodness pretty girl, you seem like you’re enjoying this.” She moves her hand down to gently and possessively caress the back of Marianne’s neck, raising goosebumps on her pale skin. “Is this something you’d like to try back in our room?” 

“Seven!”

Both of Annette’s ass cheeks have turned bright red, and Hilda thinks she sees a clear handprint on one of them. Annette is trying not to squirm on Mercedes’ lap as she continues counting.

“Eight!”

Marianne’s cheeks turn almost as red as Annette’s rear, and she nods in response to Hilda’s question while keeping her eyes on the scene wrapping up in front of her.

“Nine!”

Annette is practically moaning as she counts out the final blow.

“T-ten! Thank you, mistress!”

“Good girl, Annette. You did a very good job.” Mercedes gently caresses Annette’s bright red behind with a serene smile. “I hope you had a chance to think about what you did. Now will you listen to me better next time?”

“Yes, mistress. I’ll be so good, I promise!”

Mercedes hums in appreciation and slides a hand between Annette’s legs.

“My goodness Annette, it seems your punishment has gotten you all worked up. We’d better do something about that, hmm?”

Annette keens at Mercedes’ touch and gasps “Yes please, mistress! I would like that very much!”

Mercedes has an almost beatific look on her face as she pulls Annette’s panties up from around her ankles and smoothes down her skirt, easing Annette up from her lap.

“Come along then, my pretty girl. I think we’ve given everyone here enough of a show for today.” 

She gathers her things and proceeds calmly out the dining hall door as though she had just wrapped up a perfectly normal meal. Annette skips after her, unable to stop herself from bursting into song.

“It may be strange that I’m thanking  
my mistress for a spanking  
but when I feel her hand sting  
it just makes my heart sing…”

Hilda smirks, and Marianne giggles softly as they watch them depart. 

***************

They begin that evening as they’ve begun many evenings since Marianne became Hilda’s submissive, with Marianne kneeling naked and collared on her cushion at Hilda’s feet while Hilda combs her hair. While the general agreement at the monastery is that submissives should be clothed in public spaces, Hilda’s rule at home is that her beautiful girl should serve her naked, a rule with which Marianne enthusiastically complies.

Marianne sighs contentedly at the comforting feeling of Hilda’s fingers massaging her scalp and smoothing out her long, wavy blue locks. Normally Hilda could spend hours basking in the glow of having a gorgeous, obedient, naked girl to play with and make even prettier, but tonight she has a different agenda.

As she runs her fingers through Marianne’s hair, Hilda grins slyly and says “Soooooo Marianne, shall we talk about how much you liked watching Annette get spanked today?”

Marianne blushes and bites back a tiny smile. “I wasn’t the only one who liked it. You said it was hot. Twice.” 

“My, aren’t we sassy tonight, pretty girl! I love it.” She finishes combing out Marianne’s hair and begins to braid it. “I do think it’s hot, but I like it when things get a little rough. That’s not always true with you. Is this about the punishment part? Because you know I’d rather shower you with affection than punish you. You’ve punished yourself enough, my sweet girl.”

Marianne’s expression softens. “No Hilda, it’s not about that. I promise. You’re so good to me, so kind and loving, I would never want to change that. I don’t want punishment, and we agreed that we don’t do that. But...feeling your hands on me like that, it might be really good. Sometimes I like it when you’re, um, not as gentle.”

Hilda’s hands still in the midst of their braiding work. “Marianne.” Her voice is pitched low and eager and just a bit sharp. “Just when I think I have you figured out, you go and surprise me like this. Are you saying I’ve been too gentle with you? Because we could definitely fix that. But I want to make sure you want it. And how much you want.” 

Marianne’s hand goes to her collar. She thinks for a bit, and then starts speaking softly. “How do I put this? I’ve heard people say that you have a- a sadistic streak. I don’t know if I’d call it that, but I know there’s a side of you that leans that way. I’ve always known. I knew it when I took your collar. You don’t often show it with me, but…” She looks over her shoulder at Hilda. “Tonight I think I’d like to see it.”

Hilda tightens her grip on Marianne’s hair and pulls her head back, making her gasp. She leans down with an absolutely wicked grin and murmurs in Marianne’s ear. “If you’re sure that’s what you want, pretty girl, then that can definitely be arranged.”

Marianne whispers “Yes, please.” She tilts her head back further, exposing her throat. Hilda bites down on her neck hard enough to leave a bruise and Marianne shudders, a tiny whimper escaping her lips. 

“Good girl. We’re going to start by bending you over my knee like you so clearly want, so I can get you to make more of those noises.” 

Hilda abruptly stands and drags Marianne over to the bed, one hand still grasping her by the hair, and the other holding firmly to her collar. She sits and spreads her legs as Marianne kneels panting at her feet.

“What are you waiting for, pretty girl? Get up here. I can’t wait to put my hands on you and make you squirm.”

Marianne obediently rises to her feet and bends face down over Hilda’s lap, sticking her round, shapely ass in the air. Hilda runs one hand down the curve of her spine and over both cheeks, feeling Marianne tremble under her touch. 

“This is how it’s going to go, my sweet, gorgeous girl.” She gently rubs Marianne’s ass as she speaks, waking up the nerve endings. “I”m going to give you ten strokes with my hand, and you’re going to count them, just like we saw today. If you need me to stop, just say so. If you like it, then I’ll give you more. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Marianne takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. 

With no further warning, Hilda brings her hand down on Marianne’s ass with a loud smack. Marianne jumps and cries out, quietly gasping the word “one.”

Hilda, unimpressed, grabs her hair and yanks her head up. “Oh, you can count louder than that, sweet girl. Let’s start over again with one. I want to hear you this time.” She briefly rubs the area she just spanked and brings her hand down again, harder.

“One!” Marianne calls out, her whole body tense.

“Good girl, much better. Keep going.” Her hand strikes again.

“Two!” 

“Three!”

Hilda doesn’t hold back, and true to her word, by the fourth stroke Marianne is squirming and panting on her lap. 

“You’re doing so good, Marianne. How does this feel?”

“It feels good, thank you,” Marianne gasps. “Please don’t stop.” 

Hilda grins and draws her hand back to give Marianne three firm, hard strokes in quick succession.

“Five, six, _ahh,_ seven!”

Marianne _moans_ as the third hit makes contact, louder than Hilda has ever heard her before. She writhes against Hilda’s legs, and Hilda can see how her nipples have tightened and wetness has started to spread down her inner thighs.

Hilda pauses to admire Marianne’s ass, now bright pink, and gives her a sharp pinch right at the reddest part. Marianne jumps and cries out, lost in a sea of pain and pleasure as her breath comes in shuddering gasps.

“We only have three left, pretty girl, so I’m going to make them count. And I want to hear you count every single one of them. You’d also better not even think about coming until I say so. We’re not done yet.”

She cups her hand to make it sting just a bit more, and brings it down again.

“Eight!”

And again.

“Nine!” Marianne is practically sobbing, arching up into Hilda’s hand.

“That’s such a good girl, you’re almost there.” Hilda lightly runs her fingertips over Marianne’s bruised skin, reveling in the way she whimpers and squirms at the delicate touch. “Last one.”

With that, she brings her hand down for the hardest stroke yet and Marianne half-moans, half-sobs at the contact.

“Ten!” she cries out, writhing and grinding into Hilda’s leg.

Hilda lets her hand rest on Marianne’s ass for a moment, admiring how she’s reduced Marianne to a moaning, gasping mess in her lap. The she moves her hand lower and starts fucking her hard and steady with two fingers, because sometimes even the sweetest, gentlest, most obedient girl wants it a little rough, and Hilda has promised to always give her exactly what she needs.

Marianne moans and thrusts her hips into Hilda’s fingers. “Goddess...so good...your fingers...please more…”

“Pretty girl, you did such a good job. We’re not finished yet, but I want to get you ready for what comes next.” She adds a third finger and continues to roughly fuck Marianne open, stopping as she hears Marianne’s breath come faster and feels her start to clench around her fingers.

“You want to come now, hmm my sweet girl? Earn it.” She withdraws her fingers and slides them into Marianne’s mouth. “Clean off my fingers and then go get me my strap.” 

Marianne whines in frustration but obediently licks Hilda’s fingers clean. She stands up on unsteady legs, swaying for a moment, and starts to walk over to the dresser where they keep their toys. Hilda clears her throat pointedly.

“I’m sorry baby girl, did I say you could walk? When I ask my submissive to get my strap, I expect her to bring it to me on her hands and knees. And then kneel and ask me for it.” She regards Marianne with a pleased, expectant smile.

Marianne immediately sinks to her knees, chagrined, and assumes a traditional submissive pose, eyes downcast and arms behind her back. “I’m sorry, Hilda. It won’t happen again.” 

Hilda stands and walks over to her, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll let it slide this once.” Her tone is teasing, and her eyes sparkle. “Now go get that strap so I can give you what you deserve.”

She takes hold of Marianne’s collar and pushes her onto all fours. Marianne wastes no time crawling over to the dresser to retrieve the pink leather harness and curved, gold-colored toy. She crawls back to Hilda with the toy in her mouth, kneeling to present it properly. Her posture is perfect, but her body is quivering.

Hilda couldn't smile more smugly if she tried. She takes the strap from Marianne’s mouth and pets her hair. “Good girl. Now what is it you’d like to ask me for?”

The need in Marianne’s voice is unmistakeable as she quietly says “Hilda, please fuck me. I need it so much. Take me like I belong to you. Please.” 

Hilda’s dominant blood is already singing through her veins from first spanking Marianne and then making her crawl. Seeing her sweet, submissive girl on her knees begging to be taken and fucked awakens the type of primal, dominant urges that Hilda normally tries to hold back with Marianne. But not tonight. 

Her smile is almost predatory as she hands Marianne the harness and toy and grabs her by the collar again. “All right my darling, precious girl, I’ll give you what you need. Help me put this on, and then I’ll show you how I claim what’s mine.”

Marianne fastens the harness in place with trembling hands, caressing the curved, gold cock gently with her fingertips. She looks up at Hilda with eyes full of want.

“Do you want my mouth first?” 

Hilda considers Marianne’s question, tempted by the idea of watching Marianne pleasure the toy with her lips and tongue and then fucking her face. But all of her dominant instincts tell Hilda to take her now, and fuck her until she can’t remember her own name or anything else except that she belongs to Hilda.

She practically growls her answer. “No, pretty girl, you know what I want. And I’m going to take it now, because you’re mine.”

No trace of the lazy, delicate flower remains as Hilda drags Marianne across the room and hauls her up onto the tea table, knocking dishes and place settings to the floor. She spreads Marianne’s legs and grasps the gold cock in one hand. Marianne is so wet and ready that it slides easily inside, and she moans as Hilda starts thrusting hard and fast. 

“Do you like how that feels, baby girl? Do you like taking my cock and knowing that you belong to me?”

Marianne wraps her legs around Hilda’s waist and grabs onto her shoulders, moaning and gasping.

“H-hilda, goddess, yes, I- _oh!_ ” She cries out as Hilda bites down hard on her neck.

“When you feel me inside you, when you feel my teeth on you, that’s how you know you’re mine. These marks and your collar will tell everyone else that you’re my girl and mine alone.”

She continues to suck and bite marks into Marianne’s neck and shoulders while keeping up her relentless rhythm. Marianne whimpers and moans and cries out sharply every time Hilda’s teeth sink into her sensitive flesh. Her legs begin to tremble as Hilda thrusts the strap into her again and again.

Hilda stops with the strap buried deeply inside Marianne and slides her hands under Marianne’s thighs, picking her up and backing her roughly into the stone wall behind them. She starts fucking Marianne even harder, pressing her into the wall with each thrust and basking in the sound of Marianne’s moans coming louder and louder until she’s verging on screaming.

Bright lines of pain sear down her back, and she laughs in delight as she realizes Marianne has dragged her nails down her shoulders hard enough to draw blood.

“Ooh my pretty girl, guess I’m not the only one leaving marks tonight!” Hilda pants from her efforts, but any amount of work is worth the sight of Marianne crying out in ecstasy as she gets absolutely railed up against the wall.

“Hilda, please, can I- _ahh,_ ” In between gasping moans, Marianne is trying her best to follow the rules like the perfect, amazing girl Hilda knows she is.

“Yes, baby girl, you’ve done such a good job tonight, of course you can come.”

Hilda shifts her hips slightly to adjust the angle of her thrusts, and that’s all it takes for Marianne to come apart with a shuddering cry, tilting her head back against the wall and holding on to Hilda for dear life as her entire body shakes and spasms. 

Hilda kisses Marianne everywhere she can reach as she eases her through her orgasm, starting with her bruised neck and shoulders and making her way up her jaw and across her cheek to her soft, perfect lips. Marianne collapses limply into Hilda’s arms as she finishes, and Hilda gently pulls out and carries her over to the bed. 

She unbuckles the strap and lays it to the side, then straddles Marianne and continues kissing her, grinding lightly against her thigh. “You were such a good, perfect girl tonight. Can you do one more thing for me before I clean you up and take good care of you? It was incredibly hot to spank you and then fuck you like that, and I really need you to get me off with that gorgeous mouth of yours. Can you do that for me baby girl?”

Marianne hums her assent and smiles dreamily, pulling Hilda down on top of her for a deep, languid kiss. Hilda’s never seen her so far under, and if she weren’t so desperate to get off she’d be even more smug about just how well she’d fucked her beautiful girl. 

Marianne finishes the kiss and slides down Hilda’s body so that Hilda is straddling her face. Placing her hands on Hilda’s thighs, she gets to work, pressing her tongue deep inside for a moment before moving higher to nibble and lick at Hilda’s clit.

Hilda tries to be gentle after being so rough with Marianne all night, but she needs it so bad and Marianne’s tongue is so good that she can’t help tangling her hand in her hair and thrusting her hips against Marianne’s mouth.

“Yeah baby girl, just like that, suck a little harde- _oh fuck yes don’t stop-_ ”

Hilda curses and moans as she rides Marianne’s face, already so worked up that she knows she won’t last much longer. Marianne finds the exact place at the tip of Hilda’s clit that makes her hips buck and her eyes roll back in her head, and she sucks and teases it mercilessly until Hilda comes hard with a shout. 

Hilda climbs off of Marianne and collapses on the bed next to her, taking a moment to catch her breath. She rolls onto her side and gets a good look at her for the first time. Marianne is absolutely wrecked - her hair is a tangled mess from all of Hilda’s pulling, her neck and shoulders are covered in bruises, her thighs are sticky and bruised from being held against the wall, her lips are swollen and her face is smeared with Hilda’s juices. And Hilda can’t even see her ass, where she knows she’s left at least one handprint. Yet as she strokes Marianne’s cheek, Marianne gives her the biggest, most blissed-out smile that Hilda has ever seen.

“Did you have a good time tonight, my sweet girl? I had so much fun showing you my spicier side, and you definitely seemed to enjoy it. Though I have to warn you, we’re both going to be sore in the morning.” She winks and gives her happy girl a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“Mmm Hilda, it was so wonderful. Thank you. You always take such good care of me. I’m so happy to be yours.” Marianne curls into Hilda contentedly, burying her face in her shoulder and wrapping her arms around Hilda’s waist. 

Hilda winces just a bit as Marianne’s fingers brush the scratch marks on her back, and Marianne makes a soft noise of concern. “Oh, do you want me to heal those for you? I’m sorry, I guess I got carried away.” 

She giggles in the unselfconscious, open way that she only seems able to do when Hilda has put her under. It’s one of Hilda’s favorite sounds in the entire world.

“Don’t you dare heal those! They’re kind of like a dominant badge of pride. I want everyone to see them and know how awesome I was. Besides, it’s my turn to take care of you now, precious girl. Part of letting out my rough side is making sure you’re safe and comfortable afterwards.”

Hilda cleans Marianne up gently and carefully, wiping off her face and thighs, putting ointment on her bruises, and untangling her hair and braiding it back up, all the while whispering tender praise and peppering her with soft kisses. By the time she finishes cleaning up both Marianne and herself and wraps Marianne in her arms under smooth, cool sheets, Marianne has fallen fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Mercedes and Hilda pass each other in one of the monastery’s many corridors, with their submissives following along behind them. Hilda sees that Annette is walking a bit stiffly, and Mercedes lifts her eyebrows at the marks on Marianne’s neck and Hilda’s back. They both give each other a tiny smile and an even tinier nod, a domme-to-domme gesture of respect, if you will, and then continue on their respective ways. 
> 
> If either of them had looked back, they might have seen Marianne and Annette grin and share a quick high five, because sometimes even the best girls like to misbehave just a little.
> 
> **
> 
> I’m [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter, and also help run Marihilda discord.


End file.
